1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift mechanism for servicing small vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly known in the prior art are hoist members for servicing vehicles such as are elevated by a single or a plurality of hydraulic shafts.
Also known in the art for elevating vehicles are supporting frame members in connection with vertical post members equipped with a cable lift at each post and a manual or a motor driven crank for vertically raising the supporting member with the vehicle to be serviced thereon.
Hoist structures generally in use are adapted for use with substantially larger vehicles than those herein indicated and are neither convenient nor economical for use with relatively small vehicles.